


Of Jealousy and Misunderstandings

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Feelings, Jealousy, Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and a lil something for all my Jemily fans out there, meddling rossi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: The reader grows jealous of Aaron's relationship with fellow teammate Emily Prentiss. Fed up with the misunderstandings in his team, David Rossi puts everyone on their right path.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Of Jealousy and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my tumblr (ssahotchswife)! I hope you like this one, I had a lot of fun writing it!

The team was trying a new bar tonight. It was a few doors down from the bar that you usually frequented after work with your friends, but Emily had been to this new one recently and begged everyone to join her there tonight. Aaron, who had tried his hardest to get out of going, had caved when Emily turned her begging to him.

“Please, Hotch,” She had said, the beginning of a puppy-dog pout on her lips. “To boost morale?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said. When she started whining to complete the pout he chuckled, shaking his head. “Okay, fine, one drink. But I am not dancing.” He had grinned and finally agreed to go, his eyes catching yours briefly as he did, sending your heart leaping around your chest like an idiot.

You wished it didn’t bother you so much that Emily was practically the only one who could bring a smile to Aaron’s lips, but it did. You were glad, of course, that at least something or someone was able to make him smile, but you longed for it to be you. Ever since the moment you’d met Aaron Hotchner you wanted him to be yours. Had wanted to hold him, and kiss him, and love him. You’d only allowed yourself the last one, but even that had brought with it a heartbreak, unlike anything you had ever felt. Seeing him flirt with others and smile at them as you wished he would do with you was a new form of torture.

Your stupid, traitorous heart loved him no matter how many times you tried to get it to stop. You’d told yourself over and over that he didn’t feel the same way, and that if he had feelings for anyone on the team it was probably Emily from the way they interacted. They had a natural back and forth, one that, despite your rational brain telling you not to, you envied deeply. It’s not to say that conversation with you and Aaron was awkward, in fact, you’d bared more of your soul to him than any other person you’d met in your life, but he didn’t flirt with you as he did with Emily. And that killed you.

This new bar had a dance floor that was packed with sweaty, grinding strangers. Despite his earlier protests, Aaron was on that dance floor laughing wildly between Emily and JJ. White-hot resentment spilled through you, forcing you to take deep breaths to stop from doing something stupid. Something like marching over to where he was and falling to your knees in front of to take his cock in your mouth to stake your claim over him.

“That’s quite a tight grip you’ve got on that glass, tiger,” Your eyes darted to your right to see Rossi smirking, glancing between your glass of wine and Aaron on the dance floor.

“I have shaky hands, need to be sure it won’t drop,” You replied.

“Right,” He scoffed, shaking his head. “You should go dance, you’re young and carefree, you deserve it.” His answering smirk to your glare was infuriating. “Or, you could put us all out of our misery and finally go after Aaron.”

“Excuse me?” You exclaimed, the noise in the club making it all too easy to shout and lose your cool.

“You know what I’m talking about, kid,” Rossi said, raising his eyebrows at you. “I’ve seen the way you look at him, we all have, just like we’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

“Rossi, please, Hotch looks at me like he looks at everyone,” You sighed, looking back at Aaron laughing with Emily and feeling that ever present squeeze of sadness in your chest. “Well, almost everyone.”

“You know, for a couple of profilers, you two may be the most imperceptive mother fuckers I’ve ever met,” You stared at Rossi in shock from the curse that flew out of his mouth. “I just had this same talk with Aaron, so now I’m going to repeat it to you, (y/n); he is head over heels for you, he talks about you like you held the moon and the stars. He claims you’d never be interested in him because he’s older than you and has a lot of baggage.”

“But –”

“I’m not done,” He held his hand up to silence you. “You, in turn, are equally as enamored by Aaron, and equally as stubborn. Now, the way I see it, you have convinced yourself that Aaron is pining after Emily Prentiss, and while that is both untrue and hilarious it is also ignoring just who Prentiss is pining after.” Rossi nodded his head towards the dancefloor.

When you glanced at your friends dancing together you gasped, noticing the way Emily’s eyes were in fact not roaming Aaron’s body, but JJ’s. You had no idea how you could have possibly missed that. How long had it been staring you in the face and you’d ignored it? You instantly felt bad about every jealous thought you’d had about Emily; she was your friend and she was in practically the same position you were.

“I didn’t –” You cut yourself off. “Even if she’s not interested in him, why should he be interested in me?”

“Did you not hear anything I said?” Rossi demanded, exasperated.

You shrugged, taking a sip of the wine in your hand. As much as you wanted to believe him, there was just no way Aaron could want you. Like your eyes trained on him had called him, Aaron looked up over at you breathlessly. He motioned to the table to Emily and started walking towards you, your heart rate picking up speed with every step he made closer to you.

“Finally,” Rossi said when Aaron reached the table. “I’m sick of this, everyone’s sick of this, Aaron if you don’t take this girl home right now and show her a good time the rest of the team is prepared to go on strike.” Your eyes must have been as wide as dinner plates as you stared at Rossi, mouth agape.

“Dave, what are you –” Aaron started.

“No, no more excuses,” Rossi stated. “You like her, she likes you, now get to it.” He said, jumping up from the table and heading back to the bar to order another drink for himself.

Now alone with Aaron, your cheeks were on fire and you were pretty sure you were seconds away from dying of embarrassment. Aaron looked much the same as he stared after Rossi, before shaking his head and turning to you.

“I typically like to pick up women on my own,” He said, grimacing at how his words came out. “Not that I pick up a lot of women, I just – I – I mean, oh for god’s sake, get your coat and let’s go.”

Flabbergasted, you had no idea what else to do so you did what he said and grabbed your coat, slinging it over your arm, and stood next to him. A little smile dusted his lips as he reached out and held your hand, pulling you behind him towards the exit of the bar. Glancing behind you, the rest of the team now sat at the table with impish smirks fixed on their faces. Emily waved to you with a great big wink before turning back to JJ.

The car ride back to your apartment should have been awkward and maybe with anyone else it would have been, but nothing between you and Aaron could be awkward. Not even the ride to a hook-up set up by David Rossi. When he stopped his car outside your building he turned it off and grew even more silent than he had been, before looking up at you.

“Do you want to come up?” You asked nervously.

“Look, (y/n), I don’t know what Dave told you, but I just want you to know I don’t expect anything from you,” He said quietly.

"He told me you liked me,” You said, feeling brave in the darkness of the car as you couldn’t see his face quite so clearly. “That you really liked me, and, Aaron, you should know that I like you too. A lot. And I really want you to come to my apartment.”

“Okay,” Aaron breathed out, showing how nervous he was.

This time it was you gripping his hand and guiding him through the hallway towards your door. When you stepped into your apartment with him, you were barely over the threshold before Aaron had you in his arms and was pressing a long, sweet kiss to your lips.

“Finally,” He sighed, pulling back to look at you. “I have been dying to do that since we met.”

“Really?” You asked in wonder. “You’ve wanted to kiss me for that long?”

“I’ve always wanted you,” Aaron said, pressing a small kiss to your cheek.

“You could have made that a little clearer,” You huffed out. Aaron grinned, kissing your lips briefly. “I mean for all I knew you could have been sleeping with Emily, the way you flirt with her.”

“Me? Flirt with Prentiss?” He asked, confused.

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.” You scoffed. “I’ve seen the way you grin at everything she says, and the way you always agree to come out when she begs you.”

“(Y/n), I agree to go out because I know you’ll be there,” That took you aback, that was not at all what you thought. “And when I smile when she says something funny? I’m smiling at you because you think it’s funny, because you’re having fun, and because you’re looking at me. Also, you’ve met Prentiss, right? You’ve seen her check JJ out every time she walks in a room?”

“Yeah, I’ve been made aware of this,” You said quietly, not sure how else to respond. Silence fell between you before Aaron looked up at you in shock.

“Wait, (y/n), are you jealous?” He sounded incredulous like he never could have imagined that you would be jealous of someone spending time with him.

“No,” You lied, your cheeks heating. Avoiding his bemused gaze you kicked your shoes off and motioned for him to do the same before moving down the hall to your bedroom. Aaron’s heavy footsteps on the floor behind you the only indication that he was following you. You stopped before your dresser, digging for a pair of socks.

“You are! You’re jealous,” He said, delighted. “You’re jealous thinking of me with Prentiss. You’re practically seething picturing me holding her, running my tongue between her breasts, using every appendage in my arsenal to bring her pleasure as no one has ever –”

“Stop it,” You commanded, whipping around to glare at him, annoyed that he was enjoying this so much. “Okay, fine, I’m jealous, so what?”

“So what? So everything,” Aaron said, coming closer to you and pressing a kiss to your lips. “You have no idea how sexy you are when you’re jealous.” Aaron’s hands gripped your hips firmly, the heat of them through your pants seared you.

His next kiss was demanding, taking, drawing every breath and every sigh from your lips furiously. Dizzy, and drunk with passion, you fisted your hands in the soft fabric of Aaron’s button-down and pulled him as close to yourself as you could without enveloping him, though if you could do that you would. He moved his hands to the front of you to unzip and tug your pants down, leaving you in your thin panties. You wanted him pressed against you, writhing on top of you or underneath you, inside of you. Aaron let out a sharp breath as you pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him, leaning down to take his lips in a long, drawn-out kiss.

“I’ve wanted you like this for a long time, Aaron,” You said, watching his throat dip as he swallowed. “It drove me crazy trying to figure out if you and Emily were together, and all the while I wanted you, I fantasized about you.”

“What exactly did you fantasize about?” Aaron asked, tucking your hair behind your ear, his voice low. You kissed the underside of his jaw, slowly working up to kiss to the soft spot beneath his ear.

“You,” You whispered. “Kissing me, touching me, fucking me. Seeing your hands in action apprehending an unsub – god, Aaron, I have had very dirty dreams about those hands of yours.” He lifted one up and traced the lines of your face delicately with the tip of his finger. When he reached your lips you sucked the tip of his finger into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it gently before pressing a small kiss on the pad of his finger.

“Fuck,” Aaron breathed out. His eyes were pure lust as he stared at you, transfixed.

Very slowly, your hand trailed down the front of him, catching on the top button of his shirt, undoing it with great flourish. Making quick work of the rest of his buttons, you pushed open his shirt and ran your hands up and around the warm, bare skin of his chest. Sitting up slightly, Aaron pushed his shirt off, kissing your lips briefly as he did. You leaned back from him, wanting to prolong this moment you had to stare openly at his beautiful torso.

The man was like a Greek sculpture. All soft breath and curves and life, the sheer elegance and beauty of his form threatened to bring you tears. Aaron shifted uncomfortably under your gaze, the movement catching your eye.

“Aaron,” You breathed. “You’re breathtaking.”

“Please,” He said. “That’s you –”

“I’m afraid I will not be accepting criticisms or corrections at this time,” You said, bending to kiss the hollow of his throat. “You’re beautiful, don’t argue with me.”

He didn’t argue, didn’t say anything, as you dragged your lips down his torso, pressing kisses to every mark you could find in your path. When you reached the waistband of his pants, Aaron’s eyes widened, as though he couldn’t believe you were getting into his pants. At your urging, he lifted his hips to allow you to slid his pants and boxers down the strong muscles of his thighs. Now free of its cloth cage, Aaron’s hard erection sprung up in front of you. Your mouth watered at the sheer size of his cock, you had to remind yourself to be patient and not sink down on to it right then and there.

“Oh shit,” Aaron groaned as you sucked the head of his cock into your mouth and swirled your tongue around it as you had with his finger.

Your jaw relaxed as you slid your mouth down the length of his cock, taking him in fully. Aaron’s hand sunk into your hair, his grip gentle but firm as he guided you up and down his cock. Every little groan and grunt that flew out of his mouth sent a rush of heat pooling in your core, the rub of your thighs together too much to handle. Eventually, the friction between your thighs grew too heavy, so you snaked your hand down to slip under the waistband of your panties. You moaned at the contact of your fingers against your clit, rubbing the sensitive bud tightly.

“Are you touching yourself while you suck my cock?” Aaron asked, smiling as you hummed around him. “Good girl, I want you to make your wet little pussy come, but I don’t want to come in your mouth so you better do it quickly.” He wanted to come in your pussy, the thought rattled around in your brain, turning you on more than you cared to admit.

You continued your movements on both Aaron’s cock and your pussy, moaning around him as you did so. That familiar tightness grew in you as you rubbed your clit, you were moments away from spilling over the edge and you hoped Aaron wasn’t as close as you were. Aaron groaned, gripping your head a little tighter as you moaned on his cock, your orgasm slamming into you like a train. Your fingers kept at their motions, circling throughout the powerful orgasm that pulsed through you.

Aaron gasped when his cock hit the back of your throat and you swallowed around the head. As you slid back up the length of him, Aaron pulled your mouth off of his cock, breathing heavily as he stared at you with wide eyes.

“I’m going to fuck the shit out of you,” Aaron said dark eyes searing into yours.

“Thank god,” You breathed out.

To say he pounced on you would be an understatement. He was quick as a cat as he jumped up from his position laying on the bed under you, flipping you so he hovered over you. Aaron’s head dropped to kiss the soft skin of your neck, as his fingers played with the hem of your shirt. He had your shirt up and over your head in three-second, baring you to him. Goosebumps pimpled your skin as he ran his tongue between your breasts like he had talked about earlier, licking his way to suck your nipple into his mouth.

“Aaron,” You sighed.

Vaguely, under all of the waves of pleasure soaring through you, the sensation of Aaron’s hand tugging your panties off rang in your mind. A shiver of anticipation rolled throughout your body as he pulled off your breast and hitched your legs up around his waist, lining the tip of his cock with your wet entrance.

“Shit,” He cursed. “I need a condom.”

“I’m on birth control,” You panted. Still, he hesitated. “I trust you.” Those three words must have broken any sense of resolve he had, as he plunged his cock deep inside you in the next breath.

“Oh, god,” Aaron groaned, sinking to the hilt before pulling out completely and slamming his cock into your wet pussy. “So fucking good, (y/n), you’re perfect.”

“Aaron,” You moaned, rotating your hips to meet his thrusts.

Never before had sex felt like this for you, so right and so unimaginably perfect. Aaron nestled between your thighs, driving his hips into you, fit you so nicely it was like he was made for you. As he thrust deep into you, his fingertips digging into your hips deliciously, your need built within you to an immeasurable peak. Any jealousy or thoughts of anyone else were long gone from your mind with this man that you cared for so deeply bringing you to the brink of the most unbelievable orgasm you had ever had.

“Oh god,” Your voice was strangled and tight as you moaned. “Aaron, fuck, you feel so incredible.” The corners of his lips quirked up in a grin at your words you said with your whole chest.

Groaning, Aaron continued to pump into you at a bruising pace as your orgasm quickly approached. When it finally slammed into you, it was like the big bang. Universes were destroyed and created in the intensity of the climax Aaron had helped you achieve.

“(Y/n),” Aaron moaned. “God, you’re so tight when you come on my cock.” You knew your walls must have clenched down around him, helping his along to his own orgasm.

“I want you to come inside me, Aaron,” You moaned breathily.

“Okay, baby,” Aaron groaned, pumping into you a few more times before his hips started to slow. A low moan slipped over his lips and you felt the first shoot of hot liquid fill your cavern. “Oh, yes, (y/n), god yes.”

Aaron came into you, filling you with his hot seed to the brim. He stood between your thighs, panting through his orgasm as you caught your breath from your own. Eventually, he pulled back from you and disappeared into the connected bathroom. The faucet sounded and when he returned you saw him holding a damp rag. Your heart fluttered as he kneeled between your thighs and gently cleaned himself out of and off of you, depositing the rag in the hamper next to the closet when he was finished.

You scooted up in the bed, slipping under the sheets, feeling the cold and smooth fabric slide against your legs. Patting the spot next to you, you grinned up at Aaron. He returned your smile and slipped into the cover with you, laying on his side to face you. Gently, he tucked a loose piece of hair behind your ear, laying his other arm across your waist and pulling you in close. His lips were warm against yours as he pressed a long kiss to them.

“I’ve thought about this, you, for a long time,” Aaron said softly. His words warmed you deep down inside. “You have nothing to be jealous about Emily, or anyone else for that matter; I couldn’t possibly think about another woman when my head is so full of you at all times.”

“Promise?” You whispered greedily, sticking your pinky up between the two of you and earning a soft grin from Aaron. 

“I promise,” He said, locking his pinky with yours. "I guess we owe Dave a thank you." You laughed softly.

"We can repay him by helping him get Emily and JJ together," Aaron smiled at you and kissed the end of your nose. Your fingers stayed locked together tightly as you talked.

That’s how you fell asleep, Aaron’s arm thrown over your waist, his pinky curled around yours in promise. Long after that night, you’d still be able to feel the weight of his finger on yours, the words he pledged to you etched into your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
